Episode 8499 (7th June 2019)
Plot At Wishing Well Cottage, a preoccupied Zak sits in the middle of the pig-sty. When Jacob returns to Farrers Barn to collect his games console, David tells him he'll always be there when he needs him then wishes him luck with his exam today although Jacob states he's not going. David pleads with Jacob to not mess his life up because of Maya although Jacob remains firm that it's David who's messing up his life then storms out. Later, Leyla and David head over to Pollard's Barn to speak with Jacob and Eric about Jacob's schooling. Eric reveals he and Jacob have discussed things and Jacob is going to retake the whole year which angers David as the decision was reached without consulting him. Eric warns David that getting angry is only pushing Jacob further away then asks him to leave. Living in the cramped pub with Bear is really getting to Charity, Vanessa and Noah so Vanessa suggests to Charity that they could rent Dale View. Back at the shop, David receives a call from the police informing him that Maya has pleaded guilty to sexting Jacob. Leyla thinks that's a good thing but David believes she's only done it to get a lighter sentence. David vows Maya won't get away with abusing Jacob as long as he can help it them storms out. Kim has been left looking after Millie much to her annoyance. Vanessa appears Home Farm and enquires about renting Dale View but Kim informs her she's got tenants lined up. Whilst Kim's back is turned, Millie paints on the wall. Paddy and Rhona are surprised when Belle turns up to work. Zak stares at his unopened letter from Lisa. Lydia suggests reading the letter might give him direction or comfort which irritates Zak. Zak is further annoyed when Lydia goes to make a brew using Lisa's mug so he shouts at her to keep away from Lisa's belongs. Leyla tells Tracy that David has gone AWOL. At that moment, Liam receives a call from the hospital informing him that Maya has been attacked. Leyla wonders if David was behind the attack and David's reaction when he learns Maya is in hospital only compounds her suspicions. Andrea uses Millie painting on the walls as a further excuse for her and Jamie to find a place of their own. Jamie knows living with his mum isn't easy for Andrea and wonders if they've made a mistake moving into Home Farm which Kim overhears. Lydia feel like there is something missing at Wishing Well Cottage and also wishes there was something she could do to help Zak. Vanessa has reached her end of tether so she vows to find a place for her, Charity and their boys to live. Andrea inquires about renting Dale View but Kim informs her she's already got tenants lined up. Lydia believes the thing that's missing at Wishing Well Cottage is that there's no blanket over the couch as it was buried with Lisa so she places a new one there. An infuriated Zak insists she has no right and rips the blanket away. He shouts at Lydia that she can't replace Lisa then storms out. Leyla returns to Pollard's Barn and informs Eric that Maya has been attacked but asks him not to say anything to Jacob. When Eric questions who attacked Maya, Leyla voices her suspicions that David was responsible. Cast Regular cast *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Kim Tate - Claire King *Millie Tate - Willow Bell *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Liam Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall Guest cast None. Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Pig-sty, living room/kitchen and yard *Farrers Barn - Living room *Pollard's Barn - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Backroom, beer garden and bar *David's Shop - Shop floor *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon *Home Farm - Entrance way, living room and office *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception and consulting room Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes